


A Single Father

by AnorakTheAllKnowing (orphan_account)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Starts in 2006
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnorakTheAllKnowing
Summary: One-shots of Michael Wheeler's experiences as a single father.





	A Single Father

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be similar to my other work My Autistic Daughter.

April 2006

It's one in the morning, and Michael Wheeler is awake, not because he wants to be, but because he has to be. He sits up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while his daughter cries in the next room. With a sigh, he throws the covers off of himself, and makes his way to her room.

"I'm coming baby, I'm coming."

He enters and sees her squirming form in the crib. "Hey I'm here," he says walking over to the crib, "I'm here you're okay."

He lifts her out and holds her in his arms, gently rocking her, "Ssh, ssh, I got you, you're okay Abbie, you're okay."

He takes her into his room and sits on the edge of the bed, still rocking her in his arms.

Eventually, she stops crying and falls asleep. Mike lays her down next to him, his arm around her protectively. He lays his head close to hers and whispers, "You're okay, you're safe, I promise Abbie," before falling asleep himself.


End file.
